


Per Three

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hiding the truth, I'm describing different relationships there, Keith (Voltron) is a triplet, LMAO, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Or well…, Shiro (Voltron) is a triplet, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: When Shiro met Keith, he was sure there was no one like him.—Or the one where Shiro realizes there are three of Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Per Three

**Author's Note:**

> Starting another fic, aren't we?

When Shiro met Keith, he was sure there was no one like him. 

They’ve been just kids, young and innocent, and they wouldn’t have an idea of what the world was like aside from their family and school. But Shiro was sure, because there was no other person that would make him feel like Keith did. 

Keith said the same about him. About how unique and special Shiro was after only a couple of weeks of meeting each other at the back of the bushes in the most far part of the park, where Shiro had hidden himself from his family, from his brothers. 

“You’re my best friend,” Keith had murmured, and Shiro believed him, because the bond they shared was stronger than any other bond he had tried to make with one of his other friends. 

“You’re my best friend, too,” Shiro confessed when Keith stayed silent, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and the sun heat. 

Or maybe he had lost as much as Shiro had. 

That’s why he never mentioned his family. Nothing at all about his other two siblings, the ones that always took what he wanted and he was told he had to share with them. 

He didn’t want to share Keith the same way he had to share his other friends, the ones that always left him alone because Sven was smarter or because Kuro was more fun to be with. He didn’t want Keith to leave him too. 

Those 3 months of being side by side every day after school were the best Shiro has ever lived in his life. Or they were, until the fire happened in the neighborhood and Keith didn’t come to meet him once again in the bushes. 

Shiro heard about a fireman heroically running into the fire, about how he risked his life to save the people inside and made it through the flames. He didn’t make it, though, and Shiro was grim about how a life can be lost to save others. That man —a hero, as most people called him— had given up his life to be sure others were okay. 

And as much as Shiro admired him for his selflessness —something Shiro had turned his back to because of how reluctantly selfish he had become— he felt dread for the three children and wife the newspaper told the fireman had left behind. 

He wanted to talk about it with someone, someone who wouldn’t say the man did what he had to and didn’t pity the family that had lost him. Someone who wouldn’t roll his eyes at him or told him they’d be alright with the same face and voice he had. Someone who wouldn’t diminish his feelings because they were too sensitive or too emphatic to be mature, or real. 

He wanted to talk about it with Keith. 

But he never came back. 

Then the tragedy hit his own family; a car accident that left his brothers and him battered and hurt, their parents out of commission and broke. Shiro was the one most hurt, because thanks to his intervention at the time of the crash, his brothers were barely harmed. Only his right arm was the one that left him. 

They told him he was a hero. Shiro felt less than a person. 

They had to move because of his treatment and physical therapy, and any hope Shiro had to meet Keith once again vanished completely. 

But then- 

_Then_. 

“Keith?” 

He flinched, black hair following the movement, and then he turned around to Shiro, blue eyes as gorgeous as Shiro remembered. 

“Shiro?” he asked, frown forming in his brow, and Shiro tried not to think it was because of his hair turning white from stress or the arm prothesis or the scar across his nose, “Is that you?” 

To his surprise, none of those seem to bother him, not sparing more than a glance while approaching and looking into Shiro’s eyes the same way he looked at him when they were little. Shiro felt blessed. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled, taking in the boy he had left so many years ago, the boy who was now a man, with longer and more unruly hair, with broader chest and shoulders but still tiny in comparison to Shiro, “How have you been?” 

Keith dug his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, which were _tight_. 

“Fine,” he answers, with a shift on his expression that lets Shiro know that it’s not completely true, “I mean, much better now.” 

Then Keith’s eyes are on his, and Shiro is suddenly breathless, because _there was no other person that would make him feel like Keith did._

“Yeah, me too,” Shiro answered, the silence lingering comfortably between them, and Keith smiled, the same way he did years ago; shy, slightly crooked, from the bottom of his heart. 

Turned out they both were studying in Voltron College, “The Castle of the Lions”, Keith being a freshman and Shiro a senior. They were even in the same career. It had been a matter of time for them to find the other, but they were lucky enough they had met again a couple of weeks before the classes started, giving them enough time to catch up and to, actually, rent a place close to campus together because of course they needed a roommate after Shiro’s, Matt, had left with a scholarship in another college out of city, and Keith blabbered about having another two roommates that left him on his own after following their dreams. 

Shiro was surprised, and thoroughly relieved, when their friendship continued as if nothing had happened, as if Keith didn’t disappear after that fire and Shiro didn’t lose an arm protecting his brothers. 

He still tried to keep them as a secret, though, because he felt it was weird to suddenly say he was one of the Shirogane triplets. And a little selfish voice inside him reminded him how everyone left him after meeting his brothers, who were always better than him. He was certain Keith wouldn’t, especially when their friendship only grew stronger even with those years without contact. But Keith was _his_ , and he was scared that maybe, just maybe, his selflessness could lessen the selfishness he felt over Keith. 

Then he realized what he felt for Keith was not just fraternal love, and after an all-nighter where Keith had fell asleep in his arms, Shiro confirmed that _friends_ wasn’t the only thing he wanted from him. 

But, as always, it was Keith who always took him by surprise. 

“I like you,” he had confessed after Shiro had stared at his blushing face for too long, his lips still tingling from the kiss Keith had planted on them, “Like, like you _like you_ , you know?” 

Shiro had mouthed around shapeless words, and Keith hand looked away, ears redder than his jacket. 

“Not as a friend, but- like- uh- boyfriend? If you want?” He had stuttered out, eyes finding Shiro’s once again and looking as gorgeous as ever. 

God, Shiro was so gone for him. 

“I like you, too,” Shiro had muttered, almost as a prayer, and the look on Keith’s expression was the best he had ever seen, “Not as a friend, either.” 

Keith breathed a laugh, and then Shiro cupped his face and Keith leaned into the touch. 

“Would you be my boyfriend?” Shiro had murmured after kissing him, after holding his face and caressing his hair and hug him close to his body. 

“I asked first.” Keith teased, smirk against Shiro’s jaw, making him shiver, “But yeah, I’d like to be.” 

“Perfect,” Shiro purred just before kissing him once again and mouthing over his cheek, “Because I’d like to be yours.” 

Keith snorted, in that ugly and adorable way of his, and Shiro couldn’t resist himself more, kissing him breathless. 

Shiro couldn’t feel more complete, Keith in his arms and kissing him back. 

Shiro was sure there was no one like Keith. 

Or that is until he’s TA-ing some freshmen the next summer and he recognizes a black mop of hair in the crowd of students getting guided by another senior. It’s weird, because Keith has told him over the phone just half an hour ago that he had some stuff left to do at the workshop he part-times at so he wouldn’t be able to meet Shiro until that night at their apartment. And it’s even weirder because this mop of black hair is somewhat shorter and tamer, and has a buzzcut on the side, even when Keith looks very fond of his long hair. 

But the man looks the same height as Keith, and his voice sounds familiar when he talks with another student, so maybe he is Keith and he lied to Shiro. 

He doesn’t go down that road, though, knowing it’s not a good one, so he shakes his head and goes through the crowd to try and say hi. 

He manages to touch his shoulder, saying a quiet and cheerful, “Hey.” 

But then ‘Keith’ turns to him, his relaxed expression transforming into a frown when he looks at Shiro. And then Shiro’s gaze drop to his right cheek, and freezes when he finds only smooth skin on it. No scar across it. 

This is not Keith, his mind supplies, despite how giddy with love he feels when he sees his face, but the growing scowl in it makes him back off. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asks with Keith’s voice, and Shiro feels himself go pale. 

Yeah, this is not Keith. 

But then- 

“Why do you look like Keith?” Shiro blurts out, feeling his hand clammy in sweat and his heartbeat thundering in his ears and confusion making everything dizzy. Because this person isn’t _his_ Keith, but the way his deep-blue eyes roam his body in a second once-over, a glint of interest shines on them. 

Then the question settles and his expression shows acknowledge at Keith’s name. 

“Oh, you’re Shiro,” he says, his voice more level and casual, even a bit flirty if the way his brow arches can be considered as that. Shiro can’t help but feel soothed —and flushed— by the familiar timbre. 

“I-” Shiro hesitates, and the definitely-not-Keith chuckles. 

“My little brother’s boyfriend,” he confirms, gaze once again going from head to toe and making him suppress a shiver and _blush_ , “Wow, we do share the same tastes.” 

Shiro gulps. 

“Brother,” he parrots, stunned. 

He hums, in the same way Keith does, and Shiro feels in danger. 

“I’m Akira, Keith’s older brother,” he introduces himself, black lock twirling on his fingers. Shiro is struck by the thought of how soft it might be. 

“I-” he tries again, at loss of words, and then Keith- _Akira_ frowns.

“Honestly, I’m surprised Keith hasn’t talked about me,” he comments, rolling his eyes, “For obvious reasons.” 

Surprised doesn’t begin to cover how Shiro feels about these _obvious reasons_. 

“I’m Shiro,” he says, brain still in the fryer because _there are two Keiths_. 

He startles when Akira laughs, so carelessly and open, and Shiro is stunned once again on how similar he sounds to his Keith. 

“I know, silly,” Akira teases, hip hitched and eyebrow arched, “I already figured out who you were, right?” 

And, well, Shiro doesn’t know what else to say —or _ask_ , which is definitely what he should be doing— but he really can’t do nothing more than stare while his own mind rambles. 

Keith had lied to him —or maybe just omitted some truths here and there— and Shiro wants to feel troubled by it, wants to be mad or to get angry, he just feels guilty, reminding himself of the other two people in the world that came from the same womb he did, and that share his face and voice and maybe a few other things too. 

At least he didn’t hide a third brother, Shiro thinks, giving Akira a careful look, like Shiro himself had. Now he manages to see some of the differences; his hair, for one, is shorter and with a buzzcut in the side of his head, so all the black mane of hair falls to the other side of his face, and there’s no slash of a scar in his right cheek. His skin is somewhat a bit tanner and has more visible freckles in his face and shoulders, seemingly because of his time under the sunlight. His eyebrows are slightly more stylized than Keith’s wide and proud brows, giving him more delicate features. 

And now that Shiro’s excitement —and confusion— is more about Keith having a brother he never mentioned before rather than unexpectedly finding Keith in campus when he told Shiro he was going to be busy; he realizes that Akira is using clothes with such a style that looks completely different from Keith’s lack of. Not that his boyfriend isn’t stylish, he just low-key dresses coolly without even trying, with simple shirts, pants that _fit_ and his signature red jacket. But he doesn’t realize how good he looks, how he leaves very flustered people everywhere he goes. 

Akira looks more like he knows what’s he’s doing, his dark purple sleeveless shirt and high-waisted, painted-on jeans, plus sunglasses hanging from the low neck of said shirt, make him look like a model walking right out from the cover of a fashion magazine Shiro wishes he had a volume of. 

Wait —he shakes his head— he shouldn’t wish that. This isn’t Keith. This is Keith’s _brother_. He’s not supposed to be drooling over another person as much as he looks like Keith. 

“Hey? Earth to Shiro?” 

Shiro panics, clumsily stepping back and away from where Akira approaches waving his hand on his face. 

"A-ah, sorry," Shiro apologizes. But he can't have having mixed feelings about this. He needs his Keith to feel centered again. 

He's surprised, though, when Akira's eyes narrow, a smile so terribly similar to Keith's smirk curving a side of his lips. 

"Oh?" Akira says, stepping forward and making Shiro step back once again, "You scared of me, big guy?" 

Shiro is terrified. 

“I-” Shiro coughs and Akira laughs. 

“Don’t worry, Shiro,” Akira says, stepping closer and leaning a bit, eyelashes fluttering, “It’s been years since I’ve touched my brothers’ toys.” 

The words make Shiro shiver, blood confused on where to run to. And when Akira smirks at his utter shock, his hand lands on Shiro’s flesh arm, giving a squeeze on his biceps and _ohgod_ \- 

“Although,” Akira muses, fingers trailing slowly up to his shoulder, “I’d be very interested if you’d like to leave Keith. He’s not the best of us.” 

Shiro gulps, falling out of his shock and about to pull away. But Akira squeezes one more time, and his nails are painted blue and _god it’s me again_ \- 

“A-as much as I’m flattered,” Shiro strains, stepping away, “I’m with Keith and I love him.” 

Akira pouts, huffing. 

“Well, such a bummer,” he says, waving his hair away from his face and crossing his arms over his chest, “You don’t have a twin brother I could kiss instead of you, right?” 

“I have two.” The moment the words are out of his mouth, Shiro wants to punch himself, Akira’s eyebrows once again arching and eyes bright in interest. 

“Oh?” he sighs, bringing his index finger up to his lips, “Are they as hot as you?” 

Shiro doesn’t think he can answer. 

“I-” 

“AKIRA.” 

Before Shiro could see Akira roll his eyes, he was looking at Keith, who was running up to them with huffing breaths and sweat down his brow. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed, shoulders sagging in relief at the sight to sore eyes of his boyfriend. 

“I told you to wait for me at the airport!” Keith exclaimed to his brother, who rolled his eyes once again. 

“I wasn't going to wait until you finished your shift,” Akira scoffed, “I don’t need your help.” 

“You could’ve get lost!” Keith grumbled, and Akira shrugged. 

“I found my way to campus all by myself, didn't I?” He asked, giving Shiro a quick glance where he stood, looking between the two brothers in silent shock. His tone was sultry when he talked again, “And I wouldn't have met your gorgeous boyfriend if I had stayed waiting for you, wouldn’t I?” 

Shiro saw Keith go tense, eyes fleeting to his for half a second before turning back to his brother. 

“Just shut up, okay?” Keith sighed, his face kind of pale despite the flush from running under the summer sunlight in his face, “Have you gone to your dorms already?” 

Akira half shrugged, to what Keith scowled. 

“Okay,” he huffed, petulant, “I did and dropped my stuff. Don't be such a mother.” 

Keith bristled at that, but his eyes were unwavering on Akira. 

“And is there someone you need to be right now?” Keith asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Like, I don’t know, the Freshmen Orientation?” 

Akira wrinkled his nose, looking over Keith’s and Shiro’s shoulders to where the group of freshmen guided by a senior were already faraway. 

“Probably,” he answered, giving Shiro an attentive look, “But I got, let’s say… a little _distracted_?” 

Shiro tenses up at Akira’s smirk, the tilt of his head while he checks him out once again but from another angle making him squirm. But then Keith puts himself between them, eyes glaring. 

“Then you _should_ get going,” he states, and Akira huffs. 

“Whatever.” He dismisses it with a wave of hand. 

He walks towards his orientation group, just behind them, but he pauses just beside Shiro for a moment, smiling up at him. 

“Let me know about your brothers, yeah?” he says, hand skimming over Shiro’s upper arm, “I have another little brother, but might as well have two of you kissing me rather than just one.” 

Shiro freezes, eyes going to Keith and finding him frowning deeply. Shiro thinks he’s fucked up until he follows Keith’s line of sight, glaring at Akira’s hand caressing Shiro’s arm appreciatively. 

“ _Akira_ ,” Keith hisses, and Akira scoffs. 

“Or just realize who the best of us is,” Akira mutters, giving Keith a bothering glance over his shoulder, half a smirk sharpening in his mouth when he stands on his tiptoes to murmur in Shiro’s ear, “I’d rock your world, big guy.” 

Keith growls, about to step up between them, but Akira is quick to pull away, giving Shiro a pat on his back. 

“See ya later, guys,” he says, waving at them without even turning, without a care of how much he had missed from his orientation and how Keith is actively trying to kill him with his eyes. 

He doesn’t stop glaring until Akira is out of earshot, and Shiro realizes then his face is burning up to his ears in a hard blush. When Keith looks at him again his eyebrows are curved in worry, stepping closer. Shiro needs him. 

“I’m so sorry, Shiro,” he says, concern straining his voice, “He’s so-” 

He goes silent when Shiro closes the distance between them, and drops his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, hands holding Keith’s arms gently. Keith hesitates for a bit before raising his hands around Shiro’s shoulders, hugging him close and making Shiro hide even more in his neck. 

He missed this, even when just this morning he woke up in Keith’s arms. 

“Shiro?” Keith asks, soft and wavering, and Shiro lets out a sigh, “He didn’t do anything to you, right?” 

Shiro shakes his head, enjoying the feel of Keith’s hands going up and down his back, fingers threading though his buzzcut. He doesn’t want to pull away. 

“It was just...” Shiro murmurs, and Keith sighs. 

“Too much?” Keith completes and Shiro nods. 

They stay there, under the afternoon sunlight, wrapped around each other’s arms, until Shiro’s phone buzzes and he remembers he should be in a conference the other side of the campus. 

“Still busy?” Keith asks, and Shiro nods again, “Do you want to talk about it later, then?” 

Shiro swallows and thinks he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

“See you home?” Shiro asks, tiny and shaky, and Keith nods, kissing his temple. 

“Yeah. See you home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
